


Conlang Dialogue: Defiance, Episode 108

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Defiance (Syfy) [8]
Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: Castithan, Conlang, Indojisnen, Irathient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 108 of Syfy'sDefiance. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 108 ofDefiance.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Defiance (Syfy) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753600





	Conlang Dialogue: Defiance, Episode 108

VOTAN COMPUTER VOICE (INDOJISNEN)  
Stasis pod malfunction. Subject life signs compromised.

TRANSLATION  
_Kolvegzazhildizitlan. Ellazhippari emajihliran._

TIRRA (CASTITHAN)  
Mister Tarr

TRANSLATION  
_Favi_

DATAK (CASTITHAN)  
peasant’s knuckles

TRANSLATION  
_yavi_

LAMBERT (CASTITHAN)  
Out of my shot, shithead!

TRANSLATION  
_Zar’ usheli no ongu, shtak’ foho!_

STUDIOUS GIRL (IRATHIENT)  
BBQ / barbecue

TRANSLATION  
_thezraktu_

GORDON (INDOJISNEN)  
Out of my head! Get out, you fuckers! Get out! Get out!

TRANSLATION  
_Gobehanzani! Yasni, jenkek! Yasni! Yasni!_

GORDON (INDOJISNEN)  
I’ll fuck you out of me!

TRANSLATION  
_Gobehaznasmikshini, jepma!_

STAHMA (CASTITHAN)  
great shaming

TRANSLATION  
_veonuvanáwo_


End file.
